Passion
by kwonnmomo
Summary: Ritsuka finally understand what Love means. As Soubi Guide little 17 year old Ritsuka into the way of life showing Ritsuka that can can love but also have passionate love at the same time.
1. Ponitless

As Ritsuka lay silently on his back in the dark staring at the picture him an Soubi took at the park where they first he had his first kiss......

"Soubi...." Ritsuka whisper unto his self thinking in thinking but yet didn't get in answer.

As he gaze upon the picture he so much cared about but never in his mind thought about telling in his deep thinking not noticing the time was pasting by so quickly. not even caring...

He Suddenly put the picture back on the board where he kept all his memory's of him in Soubi he looked to the ground as his cell phone flashed red. He ran to catch the phone.

"Hello..." Ritsuka already knew who it was he just wanted to hear Soubi's voice

"Hey Ritsuka it's Soubi"

The crack of Ritsuka lips begin to grin as he says "I Been thinking of you..I-..I wanted to see you..." as a light pink blush travels from one side to another until Ritsuka cheeks was fully pink.

"Ritsuka..." As Soubi smile at the thought of Ritsuka blushing

"Yes..."As Ritsuka stayed quiet

"I love you...an Im sorry for making you worry.."

"Soubi...Can you come over?" Ritsuka said waiting to be anwered

"Is That in Order?" Sliding a Smile upon his Face

"Yes!!!" Ritsuka screamed while still blushing

"As you Wish. I'll be over after i finish up my project. I Love you Ritsuka"

"I Love you to" Ritsuka hung up the cell phone

And throwing him self unto his bed softly getting comfortable in shut his eyes.

==========Ten Minutes Has Pasted===========

As Ritsuka laid heavenly sleep. suddenly feel warm lips pressing against his own. As he slowly open his eyes gazing at Soubi. He quickly sat up in breaking the kiss.

"Sorry...Did I Wake You." Soubi Said Softly

"Soubi...." The younger Boy Whispered automatically running into the older man arms. pressing his face into the older man chest.

"Ritsuka....."

Ritsuka felt Soubi strong hand lifting up his face. As Ritsuka Whisper "S...Soubi im ready.....I want you to take my ears" looking Soubi Straight in the eyes.

As Soubi's eyes widening up "R-Ritsuka" the younger boy slowly look up in press his lips against Soubi warm lips.

leaving Soubi in shock because he was always the one kissing first. Soubi grabs the younger boy waste bringing him closer. As Ritsuka Grab The older man unbutton shirt tighter. Soubi's Hand rub against the younger boy black soft hair. Ritsuka broke the kissing panting trying to get air.

Soubi...

Soubi begin to Soubi slammed the younger boy into the wall in started back kissing him .Ritsuka let out a small moan giving Soubi the opportunity to slide his tongue into Ritsuka mouth giving his all into this never forgetting kiss.  
Ritsuka begin to lower his hands while still maintaining his kiss with Soubi trying to unbutton the older man pants successfully. Ritsuka gasped feeling Soubi's hand sliding under his shirt Ritsuka moan louder making Soubi wont him even more.

Ritsuka begin tugging Soubi's pants Soubi pick Ritsuka up not releasing the kiss bring him towards the bed in laid the younger boy down. Ritsuka open his legs wide letting Soubi lay in between begin kissing the younger boy neck in going down lower .Soubi started to unbuttoning the younger boy pants tugging the off in finally getting it over his feet throwing them unto the floor. Soubi begin rubbing in kissing the soft black brief. As Ritsuka moan loudly running his fingers into Soubi Soft Light hair. Soubi slide backup bitting on Ritsuka cat ears whispering softly "May I.." only thing Ritsuka could do is nod. In that's when Soubi slid back down grabbing a hold of the younger boy underwear tugging it in exposing Ritsuka body inch by inch into the underwear disappeared. Soubi begin to lick the younger boy erection slowly grabbing it in gently stroking it Ritsuka moan loudly ending it with Soubi's name the younger boy shook his head side by side grabbing unto the sheets still saying 'S-...Soubi mah....please"

"Ritsuka..." Soubi whispered continue licking in kissing in stroking Ritsuka erection

"I Wanted you for so long Ritsuka" Ritsuka felt a current run up his spine. As Soubi sucked Up in Down Ritsuka erection. Ritsuka begin screaming in moaning loudly "S-Soubi...".Soubi begin sucking faster in faster tasting the sweet candy like erection sliding his tongue over the head of the younger boy erection in begin sucking . Ritsuka bit his bottom lip in move up in down at the same time as Soubi mouth. Ritsuka moan in fist the sheets every time he felt the tip of his head hitting against the end of Soubi throat felt himself ready to come.

"Soubi Stop...p-please im about to..."

but Soubi ignored him.

grabbing the younger man waste bringing him closer fastest up his pace."Omg..S-Soubi" Ritsuka said moaning

Ritsuka could feel him self spilling down Soubi's throat .Soubi wanted until every last drop was sallowed then he licked his lips in wipe his mouth with his hands. the older man stand up in laid next to Ritsuka.

"Ritsuka...how do you feel" Said Soubi wondering if he enjoyed it or not

"ok....i guess" not know what to say next

every thing had gottin quieted. Ritsuka was thinking_....What just happen......do i suppose to like it...but i did enjoyed it the feeling of Soubi's mouth circling around m-....m-my_.As for Soubi he was thinking _maybe i should have stopped maybe i took it to far..._

"Ritsuka"Said Soubi with a sad kind of voice

"Yes" Ritsuka replied

"Im sorry"

Ritsuka sat up quickly looking down at Soubi still laying down "For what"

"For....doing thi-...this"

"No..Soubi i e-...enjoyed it" Smiling back happily. lending down pressing his lips unto Soubi's lips he begin to press his tongue against Soubi's lips asking to opened his mouth letting Ritsuka tongue gaze on to of his Ritsuka sucked on the older man tongue.

Soubi..... Ritsuka whispered

Yes Ritsuka

could you stay over?...

Yes if that's what you want

Thank you Ritsuka begin to yawn he lays back making room for Soubi. Soubi Smiled in laid behind Ritsuka while wrapping his arms around the younger boy waste

Good Night Soubi

Good night Ritsuka


	2. Lustless

The sun raise slowly as the wind blow softly

"Soubi...." Ritsuka whisper

"Yes..Ritsuka"

Ritsuka climbed on top of wrapped his arms around the younger boy waste bringing him even the younger boy begin to grind up in down Soubi's Soubi to sallow hard in grab tightly unto the sheets as he hear Ritsuka moan broke the kiss and begin kissing in licking Soubi's neck.

"Soubi..." Ritsuka whisper

"Yes..." Soubi said trying not to lose control

"i want you.." Ritsuka begin to lower him self down Soubi's body unbuttoning the older man's Soubi played in the younger boy black hair "R-Ritsuka...you dont have to"

Ritsuka pulled him self up Soubi's body whispering into Soubi's pale ears"but i want to.."

As he lick Soubi's soft warm beautiful ears..He could see Soubi's hands fisting the sheets he lowered him self down tugging Soubi pants off throwing them unto the looked up at Soubi an Smiled an pulled down the older man's brief throwing them on the floor also.

Ritsuka started licking Soubi's Soubi try to pull the younger boy wouldn't allow it the younger man wrapped his arms around Soubi's waste bring him then Ritsuka start sucking up and down Soubi's erection moving an a sweet gently puts his hands on Soubi's thighs and begin sucking the older man faster pushing Soubi's erection way down his Soubi moan light Ritsuka took Soubi's erection out of his mouth and started to stroke it he licked the tip of Soubi's head Staring form the sides in making his way up and moaning as he did looked up at Soubi looking at his face expression giving him a hint Soubi might be enjoying started to go faster speeding up his pace up in down up in 's mouth open trying not to come trying to keep it all in As Soubi moan Ritsuka looked up looking into Soubi's eyes as his mouth circled around Soubi kept licking an sucking the Soubi erection that was an front of him.

Then suddenly he felt a hand grab him an slamming him unto the couldn't hold it in longer he wanted to be inside Ritsuka so badly feeling him tight around his begin kissing Ritsuka sliding his tongue inside Ritsuka mouth as he could taste the per-come he had made on the younger boy broke the kiss

"Ritsuka.." Soubi whisper

"yea"

"Do you want me to be gently or rough?"Soubi asked with a simple smile on his face.

As Ritsuka take his time thinking he finally came up with in answer."Rough"

"Are you sure Ritsuka?....This is your first time" Of course Soubi wasn't gonna be that rough on him

"yes"

Soubi puts his hand Round the younger boy throat and sliding the head of his erection towards Ritsuka buttock. He started to push in hearing a loud moan coming from Ritsuka mouth.

"Ritsuka are you ok...Doe it hurt??"of course Soubi knew it hurt"Should i stop..."

"NO! P-please dont stop"Ritsuka moaned

Soubi wanted to stop but hearing how Ritsuka Said that just made him want Ritsuka more in more.  
Soubi Pushed his erection in all the way.

"SOUBI!!!!!"Ritsuka moaned while a tear fall from his eye the younger boy fisted the sheets very hard also out of could feel him tighting around his erection.

"Are you ok Ritsuka..."Soubi said softly

"...."Ritsuka said nothing

Soubi pulled up a little to kiss the younger man on his lips only tasting a fresh tear that run down Ritsuka face.

"Im gonna move now ok.."Soubi said

He begin to move sliding up against the younger boy moan grabbing unto Soubi's back as per-come fall from his erection.

"S-Soubi..."Ritsuka moaned "i....i...i love you"

Soubi burred his face into the younger boy neck in whispered "I love you to Ritsuka".....He hold unto the younger boy waste tighter beginning to pull sidles into Ritsuka buttocks started moaning like crazy an Soubi wanted to kiss him but he kept his pace going faster in begin kissing Ritsuka neack while still going fast.

Soubi lifted up his head to look into Ritsuka they found them selfs looking into each other continued pushing faster in side the younger Ritsuka was still moaning Soubi was panting out of sweat rolled down Soubi's lend his face back into Ritsuka face still thrusting harder in faster trying his hardest not to come. Soubi grabbed against Ritsuka hard thrusting harder in moaned while tear continued running down his could feel Soubi going in deeper in he could hear Soubi breathing hard trying to get air in trying to keep grabbed Soubi's back harder pushing his nail into his skin feeling every last bet of Soubi in his he begin to moan Soubi's kissing on Soubi's neck telling Soubi not to kept thrusting each thrust got harder in harder but it felt so could hear Soubi looked up to look Ritsuka in the eyes again in Ritsuka lifted his head up to kiss Soubi moaning in Soubi's mouth feeling Soubi tongue against his also feeling Soubi going in was holding in his moans that's when Soubi broke the kiss but keep thrusting looking Ritsuka in the eyes

"Dont Do that Ritsuka, I want to hear you"Soubi said As Ritsuka begin to moan louder Soubi felted him self ready to begin to stroke the younger boy erection faster but he pushed and hard longing the length inside Ritsuka coming inside of the younger boy Ritsuka did his final began coming in Soubi's hand While Soubi proceeded to lick it his soft erection out of Ritsuka and kiss the younger boy opened laid down closing his eyes in making room for Soubi.

As Soubi put two black ears in a tail on the younger boy desk an went to lay down wrapping his arms around the younger boy waste in closing his eyes as while 


End file.
